Love Thy Daughter
by shoie1121
Summary: The spell's broken, hooray. Now Belle and her prince have a child, but it's not what the new king expects. Neglecting his child, he is visited by an old woman, who seems to be the God's social service woman. Now there's another spell. Bad summary, I know.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Beauty and the Beast, it belongs to Disney.**

**If anyone knows what the Beast's human name is, that'd be super.**

"_True love, a much-needed property in fairy tales such as our story. On his twenty-first year, a young prince, cursed to learn to love, realized he loved a girl, who loved him in return. The spell was broken, and there was much rejoicing. The day after said spell was broken, the girl was married to the prince, and there was even more rejoicing._

_Months later, the young woman's stomach began to swell, and the dressmaker was constantly busy making dresses to keep up with the woman's pregnancy. The prince, now a king, could not be happier, he had a marriage built on love, a gorgeous woman by his side, and an heir in the making. As most arrogant kings are prone to do, he forgot the possibility of a girl being his first born, and only focused on his future son's well-being. _

_Of course, seeing as arrogance gets one to the place one does not wish to be, the queen gave birth on the tenth day of the eighth month to a baby girl, equal in beauty only to her mother. The king was enraged, and refused to look at his child, for she was not a suitable heir. The staff of the castle consoled the young queen, saying that the king would accept his daughter and love her as he loved his queen. The king, however, did not look at his daughter or even speak of her for a month. _

_On the eleventh day of the ninth month, the old woman who placed the first curse on the king came again, saying he did not learn to love, and put him and all who lived in his castle under the same spell that had been placed upon it eleven years before._

_But, the woman, seeing the pure heart of the queen and the child she protected in her arms, spared the child and queen from the spell, and proclaimed that when the child's sixteenth year, if her father loves her as much as his queen, and is loved in return, the spell would be broken once again. Until then, the king was once again turned into a horrible beast and the staff of the castle turned into animated household items._

_The king once again locked himself in his study, and still refused to see his daughter for two months more._

_The queen fretted over her husband's situation, and finally forced her husband to attempt to look at his daughter and say that he did not love her half as much as he did his queen. The king agreed, and looked at his three-month-old daughter for the first time. He was shocked with her resemblance of her mother, and realized that he could not neglect his only child any longer, and the king came to love his daughter as much as his wife._

_Afraid of having his daughter think him abnormal, the king refused for the girl to leave the castle until her tenth year, hoping she would think of her family as "normal" and accept him, her father, and love him as well as her normal mother._

_Our story begins on the third day of the fourth month of the princesses fifteenth year."_

"Madmoiselle!" Echoed through the halls of the great palace, "Need I remind you? Your lessons start at half till nine, it is currently fifteen after eleven! Your are never going to learn anything at this rate!"

A young brunette giggled as she ran and hid behind a door as Cogsworth ran past, thinking he was hot on her heels, "Your father will hear of this, young lady!"

As the voice got more and more echo-y and she could no longer hear the hobbling of the bossy clock, Princess Danielle stepped out of the room and walked calmly to the library as if she was not being hunted down by her private tutor.

Upon entering the large book-filled room, she was relieved to see that neither her mother nor father were present. Smiling, she climbed the stairs to the second 'floor' of the library and found one of her favorite books. Walking over to one of the green couches, she sat down and brought her knees to her chest, the motion making the golden details on the couch move with her. Opening the first page, she immediately got sucked into the book, and, therefore, did not here Cogsworth coming into the library.

**Yeah, that's all I got. If you like it, let me know so I will know wether or not to continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Beauty and the Beast, nor do I know the Beast's real name.**

Smiling, young Danielle turned the page, refreshing the words of her book. From a bystander's viewpoint, it would seem as if she were asleep or possessed as she read; her eyes looked glazed over, she continuously was smiling in a far-off way, and she only moved to turn the page. This was the state in which Cogsworth found her, "Aha!" He yelled, making the girl jump and almost drop her book, "There you are!" He scolded her as she looked lost as to where she was, "Do you know what time it is, young lady?"

Looking puzzled, Danielle turned to the large clock behind her and said, rather unwillingly, "Ten till noon." Turning back to the impatient clock.

"Right," he said, still in a scolding tone, "and when do your lessons start?"

"Never?" Danielle asked in a laughing tone of voice, then, seeing the look on the clock's face, sighed and said, "Oh, Cogworth, when will I need to know how triangles are congruent? When will I need to know when France's first war was and against whom? Never, really," She concluded for herself, "so why teach me things I never need to know?"

Astonished at her speech, the clock stared at her, jaw nearing the ground. The girl went to put her book away when he spoke, "Your father wants you to know this information." he said.

Turning around, book halfway on the shelf, the girl looked at the clock questioningly, "Why?"

The clock returned her look, and twitched his mustache, which meant he was thinking. Turning around, smiling as she placed the book on the shelf, the princess waltzed over to the clock and sat down in front of him, waiting for an answer. The clock's mustache kept twitching, and the girl soon got bored, so she picked him up- with much protest- and started walking down the stairs.

The girl walked out of the room with the squirming clock, smiling at the other members of the household she passed; a number of maids, some non-talking candle sticks, and stopped when she came to Lumiere. "Good morning!" She said cheerfully to the candlestick, still holding the protesting Cogsworth.

"Ah, Madmoiselle!" The candlestick smiled and bowed, "Zee day iz so beautiful today, iz eet not?"

"Tell her to unhand me, you brainless idiot!" Cogsworth shouted to Lumiere.

Looking hurt, the candlestick dramatically replied, "Why must you be so hurtful to me, Cogsworth, old friend?"

Sitting down, Danielle put the clock next to the candlestick and folded her hands in her lap.

Brushing himself off dramatically, the clock sighed as if exhausted, "T_hank_ you."

Danielle smiled, knowing he was not actually thankful, resting her chin in her hand, the girl said to Lumiere, "Cogsworth wishes me to learn things no one needs to know." She explained, "Do you agree with him?"

"That's not fair!" The clock interrupted, "You can't just make someone tell me that you don't need teaching anymore!"

Ignoring the clock, the candlestick said to the girl, "Why, mon sherrie! Zat eez 'orrible! No one should be taught sings zat one does not need!" The girl smiled at the clock in a know-it-al way as the candlestick continued, "No, a girl your age should be out in zee world, exploring eets wonders! Meeting friends! And perhaps," He said in a handsomely-devilish say, "meet a missour whom you have feelings for?"

At the last one, Danielle turned a tint of pink, but covered in up, clearing her throat and saying, "Exactly! See, Cogsworth," She said to the clock, "no one but you wants me to learn pointless things."

Dumbstruck, the clock's jaw dropped, but started to move, saying, "Well, don't talk to _me_, your father's the one having me teach you."

Looking at the clock to the candlestick, Danielle sighed in defeat, her father's mind was made of stone. Hearing a noise get nearer, all three turned their heads to see Mrs. Pots and Chip bouncing along the hall. When the teapot saw the girl, candlestick, and clock, she changed her direction towards them, "'Ello all!" she said kindly, seeing the princess's face, "My, whut's the matter, love?"

Danielle smiled sadly at her nanny and replied, "We're discussing my education."

"Really?" the teapot exclaimed, the three nodded their heads, "Whut abou' it?"

"She doesn't want to be taught anymore!" Cogsworth exclaimed in a scandalized voice.

Raising what one would guess to be an eyebrow, Mrs. Pots looked at the clock, "And?"

"And," the candlestick said, "zis fellow says she 'az to talk to her fazer about eet."

"Oh my!" the teapot said, "Have some tea, dear." She said to Danielle, pouring raspberry tea into the chipped cup and adding a few sugars.

As Chip hopped over to her, Danielle picked him up gently and thanked the teapot. After taking a sip, she asked, "Do you think Papa will be easier to persuade when the spell's broken?"

The other three (excluding the teacup) looked at each other. They didn't know. Or, they couldn't remember, more like. The candlestick cleared his throat and replied to the princess, "Well, one would sink so."

Smiling, Danielle kissed and put the now empty Chip down next to everyone, got up and left, saying, "I'm going to go talk to him and Mama, they're in the living room, right?"

"Yes, dear!" Mrs. Pots shouted after her.

Closing the door behind her, knowing quite well either Cogsworth or Lumiere was going to follow her, the girl ran off down the hallway, sky blue dress rippling as she walked. Coming to a large oak door, the girl caught her breath for a few seconds and walked in to the living room. Inside, the fireplace roared and the room had a cozy feeling to it. Looking around, Danielle spotted her parents in two of the three big armchairs by the fire. She heard her parents talking about her, and closed the door as quietly as she could. It wasn't quiet enough, her father turned himself around in the armchair facing towards the fire, looking angrily at the door. Seeing his daughter, his expression softened, and he smiled, saying, "Ah, Danielle."

Her mother looked toward the door and greeted her daughter as well, "Hello, Danielle."

"Mama," She said walking toward the armchairs, "Papa." She said, kissing her father's head as she passed him. Seating herself in the empty armchair, across from her mother, she said, "How have your mornings been?"

"Fine." Her father growled, he never really talked much around anyone.

"It was wonderful!" Her mother said cheerfully, "We took a walk in the garden, the tulips are starting to bloom, they look so gorgeous!"

"How was your morning?" Her father asked Danielle, obviously in need of some news that did not include the words 'wonderful,' "extravigant,' or any words that over-describe 'good' as his wife tended to do so often.

"Oh, it was fine." she said, "But I don't think the things Cogsworth is teaching me are really helpful."

The king froze for a second, as if in shock. Then, snapping out of it, asked, "What are you learning?"

"France's warring history," the girl counted off with her fingers, "triangle congruences, the periodic table of elements, how to write an essay... Boring, unneeded stuff like that."

Her father growled in thought, turning his head downwardly to the left, scratching his chin, "You do have a point." He said to his only child, "Have you told Cogsworth this yet?"

"Yes," Danielle replied, "this morning, and he told me he was doing it by your request."

The Beast raised an eyebrow at his daughter, "Really?" He said, as if asking himself.

"Yes, Papa." Danielle replied.

While her husband was still deep in thought, Belle said to her daughter in an overly cheerful way (of course), "Why don't you give your father some time to think about it? Say, why don't you go into town and hang out for a while? You haven't been out of the house in a while."

Danielle smiled happily at the thought, but remembered that she needed her father's permission to leave, "Can I, Papa?"

Snapped out of thought already, the Beast replied, "Only if you visit your grandfather while you're there, he misses you."

"Okay. Thank you, Papa!" Danielle said, hugging her father and kissing her mother, she went to get her cloak.


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't own Beauty and the Beast but DO know what the Beast's human name is. Huzzah.**

**But now I need to know how to access PM's.....**

Stepping out into the crisp April day and smiling to herself, Danielle hugged her cloak tighter around her and headed toward the village. Walking was a pain, but Danielle would have to live with it, seeing as her family's carriage moved by itself and looked a little strange when in motion. Besides, she loved the silent walks to the village by herself, it gave her time to listen to the sounds of the day and read.

She was spacing out. She snapped to attention, remembering the last time she spaced out and instinctively rubbed her knee. She then saw the outline of the village before her, smoke rose from the chimneys, the voices of the chattering little village met her ears, and the smells of the bakery just started to be noticeable (author's note- that's spelled correctly, I swear).

Stepping from the path to the village, Danielle walked past the many shops and even more people, and by the time she was halfway through the village, she sat on the edge of the fountain to get a break from cheerfully returning "bonjour"s to everyone whom she passed. She sighed, relaxing a little from her walk, and started to space out.

****

We now take a break from our princess, and look into the life of the man who was believed to be the most handsome man in the village many years ago. Yes, we are going to take a break and visit Gaston. As much as you wish to skip this part, it's important, so bear with me; now, I know that many of you who think he plummeted to his death, hah, you fail! No, Gaston grabbed a tree moments before his feet met the ground, therefore saving him.

Now, for those of you who remember Gaston's dream that he laid out for Belle, he got his wish, just not how he planned. For those who don't remember, I'll need to tell you anyway to explain the previous sentence; see, Gaston's dream was, and I quote: "A rustic hunting lodge; my latest kill, roasting on the fire; my little wife, massaging my feet. While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We will have six or seven... strapping boys like me."

Well, one might say he got part of his wish; he had his hunting lodge, and his boys, but, alas, he had no wife to massage his feet. See, though he did have seven boys, they were not all completely related. Yes, my readers, Gaston have seven boys from four women, only one whom he wed. She was the mother of his first three sons, and she and Gaston were happy together, until, like Belle and her Prince, the woman gave birth to a girl. Gaston, like the Beast, would not hear of having this daughter, for the only daughter he'd even _acknowledge_ had to be as beautiful as Belle, and the baby was far from it. Though Gaston was a hunter, he could not kill the child, so, in a selfish attempt to rid himself of the child, he disowned her. Harsh, I know, and that's what his wife thought. She told Gaston he had to make a choice; the baby stayed, and they remain a happy family, but if the baby was disowned, he should consider his boys motherless. Gaston, the idiot he is, was fine with the second choice, and kept his boys and literally shoved his wife and newborn daughter out the door. (author's note: yeah, I'm making all the fathers in this story look bad here, but it's all for a purpose, and I promise that the next guy who has a daughter will spoil her rotten with love, so don't kill me)

The mother of his next child left the same way, but Gaston knew she would give birth to a girl eventually, so never married her. The same with the mother of his youngest son. The third woman, however, gave birth to his fifth son, and then second youngest son along with the boy's twin sister, and, shortly after giving birth, died. Gaston was at a loss, yes, he was selfish, cruel, and narcissistic, but could not leave a child without her mother. Finding no one to take the child, he decided that one daughter was okay, as long as he had his three sons. Besides, someone had to cook and clean and take care of the livestock. (a.n: what fairy tale does _this_ sound the tiniest bit like?)

Now that the background story is told, one is probably curious as to the names of these children, well, (in the order of birth) there's the eldest, Junior, then Jack, Joe, Peter, Josh, James, Jordan (the girl), and George was the youngest. The eldest, 20, (a.n: yeah.... he was born before the movie took place) went by the name of Junior, which did suit him quite well, for he was as burly and masculine as his father, not to mention, was as selfish as him, and took after him in the looks department. The next two, twins, aged 19 (a.n: again, born the before the movie), were named Jack and Joe, and were as like their father as their older brother. The middle was Josh, aged almost 15, who was as masculine as his older half-brothers, but was more than equal in looks to them, for his hair was a dirty blonde color, and looked a lot like John Smith (Pocahontas reference). Jordan's twin was named James, aged 13, he was probably among the musclier of the seven, second only to the eldest, even though he was seven years younger than Junior, and had light brown hair and his father's smile. George, the youngest, aged only 11 years, who was constantly getting his strength tested by his elder half-brothers, for his golden locks and big eyes made him look quite feminine. Don't think I forgot about Peter, but he sometimes was forgotten by his father, and was bullied by his half-brothers more than George, for he was not as strong as they were, could not hunt like they did, and was not as masculine as the rest of his half-brothers; therefore, he was not as rude and selfish as they were, and could actually carry a conversation with someone for more than five minutes. He was aged almost 16, and had red hair, which contrasted with his dark blue eyes, and was just as handsome as his half-brothers, but, he was not a clone of his father, and, therefore, was neglected only second to his half-sister.

And then there was Jordan. The poor girl, treated more like a slave than a person, she found comfort only in her daily grocery shopping by herself, or sometimes with Peter, who helped her out a lot, against his father's wishes.

Now, the importance of this is somewhat crucial, and I shall explain why; Gaston's sons were, obviously, looking for beautiful women to marry them, and who would be prettier than Belle's daughter? Now, either Gaston's memory sucks big time, or he hit his head on his way down, but he forgets all about the horror that was the Beast, and believed Belle married the prince whom he saw while Belle was pregnant, so he would have no objections against his sons attempting to marry Danielle. Luckily for Danielle, she was able to avoid the idiots long enough for them to think she had moved away, which wasn't very hard to do, seeing as the Gaston's never really paid attention to other people's chatter, so never heard them talk of Danielle and her beauty and yadda yadda. Not even Peter knew of the beauty, for he rarely got people to talk to him, and when he got a conversation going, the subject just never changed to the princess.

Now, my dear readers, we finish our break, and now you will understand what happens next in our story.

****

Jordan had forgotten to get the groceries this morning, and was reminded with her father's impatient 'why the hell aren't you preparing lunch?' She had apologized and was now running through the market getting the supplies for later that day and the next morning. As she neared her last stop, the bakery, she noticed a girl sitting on the edge of the fountain, a girl she'd never seen before. She hid behind a cart and peered around it to get a better look at the strange girl. Her eyes widened as she took in the girl's near-perfect appearance; her flawless skin, long brown hair that fell to her waist, and the large light blue eyes that were perfectly placed on her face. So lost in thought, Jordan almost didn't realize the baker calling her, "Hey, Mademoiselle!" Snapping out of it, Jordan quickly stood up, brushed herself off and went over to buy the bread, "You're here later than usual." The baker observed, handing her the bread she always ordered.

As she gave him the money, Jordan replied, "Sorry, I forgot to day."

"I'm not complaining." The baker grunted. Then, gesturing to Danielle, face now covered by a book, said, "The princess Danielle."

Jordan blinked at this information, and, after a few moments of silence, asked, "When did she move here?"

The baker laughed, "When'd she move here? You kidding?" Jordan shook her head, "Seriously?!" The baker said, amazed. Then, scratching his chin, "That does explain why you're brothers aren't stalking her everywhere like your father did her mom."

Jordan blinked at this information, not at her father stalking a pretty woman, but at the fact a girl this pretty could stay a secret from her family for so long, "So," she ventured, "she's always lived here?"

The baker nodded, "Since birth, comes down here a lot to see her grandfather."

Jordan nodded. Suddenly remembering that she was late and had only so long to make so much lunch, she thanked the baker and ran home as fast as she could.

****

Hearing the sounds of feet running on pavement, Danielle looked up to see a scrawny brunette run off, as if to go somewhere in a hurry. Remembering where she was, Danielle closed her book and kept walking towards her grandfather's house. "Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour messire!" She said, weaving her way through the people until she came to the edge of town and on her grandfather's front lawn. Walking up the steps and knocking on the door, she remembered that her grandfather was almost never in the house, and went to the basement's entrance on the side of the house and knocked there. She heard a muffled 'come in,' and did so. Entering the large, cold room, Danielle saw an old man attempting to get a bolt off a piece of metal, and grumbling to himself. Smiling, Danielle said loudly, "Bonjour Pop!"

"Who?" The old man turned to the princess and immediately broke into smile, "Danielle." He said happily, "Come give your Pop a hug!"

Smiling, Danielle rushed into her grandfather's arms. There was much rejoicing. ('Yay.')

****

"I'm home!" Jordan cried as she entered the wooden house filled with stuffed animals (the unpleasant kind).

"Where have you been?" Her father demanded, "You don't normally take this long. Who are you talking to?"

"No one, Father!" Jordan said, "Honest! But, I saw someone-"

"Enough talk!" Gaston boomed, "Your brothers are hungry, as am I, so get to cooking!"

"But-" Jordan started.

"NOW!" Gaston boomed.

Sighing, Jordan muttered, "Guess you don't want to know about the princess, then."

"What did you say?" Gaston said, suddenly halfway civil.

"The person I saw in the town square," Jordan said, "was the princess Danielle, it's a wonder none of you have heard of her beauty."

"What is the girl going on about?" Junior said loudly, "Why isn't she cooking?!"

"Yes," The twins agreed in unison, "we're all dying of starvation over here!"

"You'll live." Jordan muttered, walking towards the kitchen. She felt somewhat bad for essentially leading her horrid brothers towards this poor girl, but if one married her, then she'd have one less selfish brother to worry about.

"My boys," Gaston said, smiling wickedly, "it seems a beautiful girl has graced our town with her presence, the princess Danielle. If she is as beautiful as her mother was, then one of you shall have a bride of equal beauty to your own." He turned to his sons, "But, the question is, which one of you?" He turned around to think, "Let's see, she was born, how many? Fifteen years ago? That excludes George, Josh, and James. Peter is a sissy, so he's out. So that leaves me with three boys; Junior, Jack, and Joe." He then turned to his daughter, demanding a description of how beautiful the princess was.

"Well," Jordan said, cutting up a fish, "she has eyes the color of the sky and a summer's day, her hair is a auburn tint of brown that falls at her waist, her skin is flawless, her face is the picture of perfection, and she moves so gracefully you'd think she was flying." She made that last part up, but, hey, all's fair in love and war.

Her brothers overheard the princess's description, and were all smiling with glee.

"Father," Junior said, "why have we not heard of this beauty before?"

Gaston looked to his daughter, who shrugged. The father cleared his throat and lied, "She has been in another country for the past ten years, and has only just returned. I... wanted to surprise you boys."

Junior's face lit up, "I see, where is this mademoiselle? I must propose to her at once!"

"The hell you will!" Joe exclaimed, "It is obvious you are too old for her, you are five years older than her!"

"Ah, my brother," Junior reminded him, "you are but one year younger than me."

"A year can make a large difference!" Jack told his brother, "A girl of fifteen marrying a man of twenty? Unheard of!"

"Quite," Joe agreed with his twin, "so it shall be one of us who shall propose to the princess."

"But, which one of you shall it be?" Josh mocked, having fun watching his brothers that were usually so close argue, "There are two of you, and but one princess."

This made an argument extremely vicious start between the usually-like-one-person twins.

And, as usual, Peter entered at the wrong time, "Bonjour all..." trailing off as he listened to the content of his elder brothers' fight.

Looking questioningly at his sister, the girl said to Gaston, "Father, why can Peter not try to court the princess? He is, after all, quite handsome, and is almost a year older than her."

Gaston laughed at his daughter's question, "Silly woman!" He said to his sons, "Peter, propose to a princess as beautiful as this one? Don't make me laugh!" His sons laughed with him, having the twins forget their fight.

Grinding his teeth, Peter came up with an idea, "How about we let her decide?" He said loudly, so as to be heard above his sibling's laughter. When all eyes were looking questioningly at him, he continued, "Why don't we go to the princess one by one and see whose proposal she will accept?"

His older brothers smiled. Junior said, "Very well, shall we go by the order we were born in, then?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders, "Why doesn't Father decide? That way no one will think the order unfair."

The four eldest looked to their father, who thought for a bit, then said, "Alright, Junior shall go first, then Jack, Joe, and Peter shall be last." He then chuckled, "If she's crazy enough to get that far without saying 'yes.'" The three eldest laughed with him as Peter's face turned red in anger. Before he had a chance to leave, Jordan yelled, "Lunch is ready!"

****

**My, my, it seems our princess is in for some unwanted visitors. Seeing as we KNOW who Danielle won't choose, do you think she will be as kind as her mother was when rejecting Gaston? Or will she have adopted her father's temper? Guess I'll be up all night typing again....**

********

**Thank you for all of your nice comments, and even some constructive criticism. Since I'm babbling, I might as well reply to some of them:**

**penny3- As I see it, the servants had nothing to do with the prince's rudeness when they were turned into objects the first time, and thanks for talking about the accents, I won't put them in next time (it's actually less work to not put them in)**

**Just 2 Dream of You- There was a TV show? oO *goes to youtube it***

********

**Keep reviewing, please! I love to know what people think. Oh, and in chapter one, I used the wrong kind of "hear" at the end of it, I put "here" instead of "hear," but that's what I get for typing at midnight!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still not owning Beauty and the Beast, but now I know how to access PM's.**

"Well, Pop." Danielle said, "It was very nice seeing you, but you'd better get back to work if you want that in working condition by the competition." Pointing at his latest 'invention.'

He grandfather nodded in agreement, "I guess so."

The princess walked over and kissed her grandfather on the cheek, "You'll have it in perfect condition sooner than you think, Pop."

"Thank you dear," Her grandfather replied, "be safe!" he called after her as she left.

"I will be, love you!"

"Love you too, dear, visit soon!"

"Will do!" and with that, Danielle closed the basement's entrance and opened her book, only to bump into a large, muscly man. Looking up, Danielle apologized, "Excuse me." She then smiled and tried to walk around him.

He once again blocked her way, "Not a problem." He said in a high-and-mighty voice, and then tilted his head as he winked and smiled at her, "It's not everyday I run into a girl as beautiful as you."

Danielle raised and eyebrow at him, "You don't say." This was said in the most uninterested tone she could muster, she didn't mean to be rude, but this guy was creepy.

"Oh, but I do!" The man said, ignoring the princess's tone, "Tell me, princess, why have we never met?"

Danielle looked up at him from her book once again, and said, "I don't come down here very often." then walked around him and jogged away from him.

He soon caught up with his long strides, he put an arm on her shoulder and took her book, closed it, and tucked it under his arm, "Where are you in such a hurry to go to?" Again with the smile.

Danielle stopped and waited until Junior faced her, then, taking her book back, she said, "Look, you're handsome and all, but you're an imbecile."

The man smiled handsomely and replied, "Why, thank you, Danielle."

The princess sighed and decided to ask what his name was out of politeness, "It's not a compliment, Messire...?"

"Gaston!" The man replied loudly, "Gaston Junior."

Danielle sighed, this man was unbearable, "Well, Messire Gasto-"

"Please," the man chuckled, "call me Junior."

Danielle shook her head, "But that's an oxymoron."

The man looked to the side before smiling again and replied with, "I'm not sure what my name has to do with oxygen."

Smacking her forehead, Danielle briskly walked over to the fountain and sat down to read, hoping the man would get the picture.

He didn't. The next thing Danielle knew, her book was on the ground and Junior had his arm around her waist, "You know Danielle, there's not a girl alive who wouldn't _kill_ to be in your shoes."

"_Let_ go of _me_." Danielle struggled as the man went on.

"This is the day your dreams come true."

"Unless you're giving me a unicorn I suggest you let the hell _go of me_. _Now_." Danielle hissed.

The man ignored her, "I'll give you _anything_ you want once we're married."

"That's _IT_!" Danielle screamed, having everyone in the town to look towards her direction. She pushed the man away, then poked him in the chest, hissing, "Look, _dimwit_, I know you're slow, so I'll put this as _simply_ as I can: _Leave me the hell alone_ or I'll kick your ass to Japan." With that, Danielle pushed the man backwards into the fountain, then picked up her book from the ground and stormed off.

****

The sopping wet Junior came home to a house full of laughing siblings. The twins, especially, sounded like hyenas, "Gosh, Junior." Jack said, wiping an eye, "I knew she'd reject you, but that girl is a fighter!"

As his twin kept laughing, Jack was pushed into the wall by Junior, who sneered as he said, "Let's see you sweep her off her feet, bucko." The house became silent.

He was released, and Jack smoothed his clothing, then smiled and winked, saying, "Later, guys. Next time you see me, I'll have the most beautiful wife in town."

****

Now sitting on a bale of hay, Danielle found it hard to hold still after pushing the eldest Gaston into the fountain, "It was harsh," She argued with herself, "but he deserved it."

As she continued to bicker with herself, one of the Gaston twins was preparing his proposal to Danielle. "Now," Jack said to his right hand man, Jeff (Lefou's eldest son), "my brother came and approached her empty-handed. I should give her something..."

"I know, I know!" Jeff said, "Give her a fur coat! You have plenty of those, and the girls go mad for them."

Almost on cue, the Gaston fan girls rushed up to Jack, "Oh, Gaston!" The squealed, "What manly thing will you do today?"

"Well, ladies." Jack said, as he leaned on a wall and examined his finger-nails, "Today I'm hunting." (dramatic pause), "For a wife."

The girls' squeals were obnoxiously loud, "Who's the lucky girl?" They asked as they hoped their name would be said.

"Her." He said dramatically, pointing in the direction of the short-tempered princess, "The princess," (dramatic pause), "Danielle. Jeff, fetch me a fur coat, fast." Jeff nodded and ran off.

He then bowed his head and walked over to the girl, as the fan club burst into tears, "Take me instead!" "I'm just as pretty as she is!" "Gastie-poo! Come back! She doesn't deserve you!"

Danielle yawned as a shadow blocked her reading light. She turned around to see another bulky man posing heroically behind her. This man looked like Junior, but was a few inches shorter than him and had longer hair. Waiting a few moments in silence, the agitated princess said, "And you are?"

"I," The young man said with a flourish, "and Jack Gaston, here to-"

"Gaston! Gaston!" Looking irritated, Jack took the coat from the huffing Jeff.

He then handed the coat to the princess, bowing a little and looking up to smile, "For you, my love."

Raising an eyebrow at the coat, Danielle then scowled at the man, "How _dare_ you? Killing an innocent animal just to make it into a coat?"

The young man was taken back, "What _else_ are we supposed to do with the skins?"

"This is made from _chinchillas_!" Danielle said, putting down her book and getting up from the hay, "I'd understand a little more if this were a moose or bear, but no one eats chinchilla meat! There's too little meat in them."

Throwing the coat onto his assistant, the man smiled and leaned closer to the princess, "Well, well, you're knowledge of hunting is quite _attractive_, if I do say so myself."

"You just did." Danielle said, crossing her arms.

"Did I?" The man raised and eyebrow.

"Yes."

The man smiled handsomely and walked around the princess to where he was behind her, he then breathed down her neck seductively, "You _know_, I'm looking for a wife, and, might I say, princess, you seem to be _overqualified_ for the job."

Turning on her heel to face the smiling bastard, Danielle fumed, and glowered at him. The man closed his eyes and leaned into what he thought would be a kiss. Instead, the princess then brought back her fist and said, "Nice try."

****

Jack came home and was told by his sister to put a steak on his swollen eye. There was much laughter. It was then Jack's twin's turn to try to 'tame the princess' as his brothers called it.

****

Now sitting in the bookshop, where she was positive no Gaston would look, Danielle relaxed and continued to read her book, "Those Gaston brothers." She muttered, "Acting all high-and-mighty just because they're muscly and handsome. The bastards." Her grip tightened on her book as she continued to speak illy of them in her head.

****

Walking around town, asking everyone and anyone if they knew where the princess was, Joe was about to give up, when Lance (Lafou's youngest son) came running to him, "Gaston! Gaston! I found her! She's in the book shop!" (Author's note: Lafou only had 2 sons, so only the twins have right hand men)

Joe looked confused, "There's a book shop here?"

"Yeah! Yeah! C'mon, I'll show ya!" The short man ran, followed gracefully by the third Gaston brother to propose to the princess that day.

****

The ringing of the door's visitor bell made Danielle look up. Smiling at the little boy whose mother was getting a book, Danielle turned back to her book and continued to read, "I knew no Gaston would find me here." She quietly thought aloud. But, another ring of the bell and Danielle found herself looking up at another Gaston brother, who looked like the last one, but didn't have the black eye.

He smiled and said, "Ah, Mademoiselle," He winked, "I've been looking for you."

"How many of you _are_ there?" Danielle said in shock, "Twenty?"

"Seven." The man said, "But I'm the last one you'll see today."

"Thank _goodness_."

"So that's a yes?"

"To...?

The man smiled and grabbed her hand, "Marrying me?"

"Did you not see what I did to your brothers?" Danielle swiped her hand away, "It's only going to get _worse_."

The man smiled, "You wouldn't dare fight me in a _book shop_, would you?"

Remembering where she was, Danielle huffed, got up and walked out the door. The young man followed.

When they'd gone a good fifty feet, the girl turned around and asked, "How old are you anyway? Aren't I too young for you?"

"I'm but _19_." The man replied, "Only four years difference is not much."

"Yes, it is." Danielle said, "If we were in America, you and your brothers would be charged with child molestation."

The man looked puzzled, "Is that a bad thing?"

Danielle huffed and yelled, "_This_ is why I won't marry one of you! You're all idiots; brainless, creepy, IQ-less, dumb, _imbeciles_!" She stopped to catch her breath as the man stared at her.

He then smiled and said, "You know, I _like_ a woman that fights back."

Blinking, Danielle was at a loss, if she punched the guy, he'd think she liked him, but if she stood there, he'd keep being a creep. She then knew what she had to do, and she said, "Tell you what," She said, "I'll give you and your brothers old enough to court me a riddle, whoever gets it right shall have my hand in marriage."

The man's face lit up, "Really?"

"Yes, now go get them, I can't remember this question forever." As the man ran off, Danielle realized she could leave. But she then remembered that they'd just find her again, and she'd rather do this sooner rather than later.

**Oh hoho! It seems our princess is turning this into a battle of the brains. Now, we all know that all the guys are probably idiots except for Peter, but what if Joe uses his brain for once, and realizes Peter will win? What if he doesn't tell Peter he can come? Questions, questions. Reviews are loved and rewarded with cookies!**

********

**On another note, did no one get my Monty Python and the Holy Grail reference in chapter 3? Whomever finds it is super cool.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I still don't own Beauty and the Beast. at all. ever.**

A hard-breathing Joe entered the Gaston household, "Brothers!" He exclaimed, still catching his breath, "Wonderful news!"

"You have won the heart of the princess?" His twin asked in shock.

"No, not yet. She is giving all of us another chance," He smiled, "in a battle of wits, for all who are old enough to wed the fair maiden."

"Splendid!" Junior exclaimed.

Peter away from the window to his brother, a battle of wits? He had a chance in that.

Noticing Peter's look, Joe realized that he just told his family that all who were old enough to marry the princess, and this included his scrawny brother. "Uhh..." He said to Peter as the redhead jumped from his chair, attempting to find a way to single Peter out.

"Don't try that on me, brother." Peter spoke, in a voice that he got from his father, "I heard what you said, and hold you to your word."

Joe suddenly smirked, "I am sorry, brother," he said, not at all sincere, "she said she'd give us a _second_ chance, meaning you cannot come, for you have not even seen her yet." This was actually not true, but Gastons were famous for their lies.

Peter smirked, not believing a word coming out of his brother's mouth, "At least let me come laugh at you when you fail, then." Knowing his brothers, Peter knew he could not be rejected.

"I shall not fail!" Joe said loudly, "And I shall prove it to you!"

"Very well." Peter said, happy to have won, "Then you three had better not keep the princess waiting."

****

How long could it take for that man to get his brothers? Danielle had stood in the same spot for fifteen minutes, and was getting impatient. Noticing movement behind her, the princess turned around to see a squirrel staring up at her.

"Meep." it said, flicking it's tail.

"I can't talk to you." She whispered to it, getting on a knee.

"Meep."

"Because then people would think I'm insane." She told it.

"Meep." the squirrel replied.

"Stop making me talk to you!" She scolded it.

The squirrel blinked at her, "Meep."

"Ugh." The girl rolled her eyes and stood up, "Now, shoo, before a Gaston shoots you."

"Meep." the squirrel told her, running off into a tree.

Smiling, the girl turned around to see the three Gaston brothers walking towards her. Attempting to remember her question, she doesn't notice the fourth brother walking behind them, a smirk on his face.

"Ah, Messier Gaston." She said, not bothering to repeat the last name three times.

"My lady," Junior said, "we await your question."

"Very well," the girl says, stalling, "uh.... er..." she panicked, blurting the first question that came to mind, "How do you tell triangles are congruent?!" she said this too fast, and decided to repeat is slower, "I repeat, what are all of the ways you can tell that triangles are congruent?" She decided to rephrase it a little bit, so she was sure none of them would get it.

The fourth Gaston brother smirked at his brothers as he sat himself down on a barrel, "Well, Junior?" He asked his elder brother, "Can't keep the princess waiting."

Junior gave his brother the death glare, but said nothing.

Instead, the princess cocked her head to the side and asked the boy, "And you are?"

"Here to watch them fail." The boy answered truthfully. Now, one might wonder why the fourth brother did not wish to partake in the tournament, call him old-fashioned, but he believed the girl should love her husband before marriage, and did not want to force her to marry him because he could answer a simple question.

The princess laughed, "That sounds reasonable." She said with a smile to the boy.

Peter turned a slight tint of pink, for, actually looking at her, he realized why his brothers were willing to make fools of themselves for her; when she smiled her eyes twinkled, she had a gorgeous smile, and had a good sense of humor.

When Peter smiled back at her, the girl had already turned to his brothers, "Seriously?" She asked them, "None of you can guess even one?"

As the three shook their heads, Peter said, "At least guess, guys, there's no harm in that, is there, Princess?" he said to the girl.

"No, there's not." She agreed, "Trying and failing looks a lot better than not trying and walking away."

Junior looked from his brother to the girl, "Very well," he said at last, "I believe it's a trick question, for 'congruent' is not a word." The princess and young man smacked their foreheads.

"No," the princess said at last in an impatient tone, "i-it's a word."

"Well, then," Jack smirked at Junior, "I believe the question can only be answered with one answer-"

"No." the princess and the young man cut off.

Disappointed, Jack and Junior looked to the last brother, who proudly answered, "One can find the congruence of triangles by their angles and sides."

Amazed by the answer, the princess looked to the boy, who said for her, "And the postulates are what, Joe?"

"How dare you say that word in front of a lady!" Joe exclaimed.

The princess laughed at Joe's stupidity, and eventually said, "None of you have answered my question properly, therefore you must all stop attempting to win my hand in marriage."

The twin Gastons tried to hide their disappointment, saying things like, "There are other fish in the sea." and "I only wanted your money."

Not realizing his defeat, the eldest Gaston frowned, saying darkly, "I _will_ have you for my wife, Danielle, mark my words." And stomped off, and the twins followed him.

This left the princess and the fourth brother to sit in awkward silence until the girl asked, "Are you not going to answer?"

The boy looked shocked, but said, "Should I?"

"Only if you want to." The princess shrugged. The boy looked at her suspiciously, but the girl said, "If you don't want to marry me this instant, the question can be for fun."

The boy smiled, trying not to let the relief show on his face, "How about if I answer it correctly we then spend the rest of the day together?" The princess agreed, and the boy answered the question (a.n: yes, I am too lazy to type them all out).

"Congratulations." The princess said, "You're nothing like your brothers."

"Half-brothers," he corrected, "luckily."

The princess laughed, and then said, "I never got your name. I guess I'll need it, if we are to spend the day together."

"Peter."

"I'm Danielle."

"It's a pretty name," the boy said, "it suits you."

Blushing, the princess quickly changed the subject, "I need to get back to the bookshop, I left my book there."

"Okay." the boy said, getting off the barrel and offering his arm to her. As the princess took it, he continued, "We'll go there first, and then we'll go to a beautiful meadow near town, it gives you a great view of the mountains."

"Sounds good." The girl giggled as they walked towards the small store arm in arm.

**Sorry this chapter's so short, but I felt this was a good place to stop.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave a review and I'll continue.**

"**Meep."**


	6. Chapter 6

**I still am not in possession of Beauty and the Beast copyrights.**

**Sorry it took me so long, I had a writer's block.**

Gaston was furious, "WHO won?!" The man glowered at his three eldest sons as they stood before him, heads bowed in shame, "Why did you even let him come?!" He steamed, "That nerd has no chances of losing a battle of wits! Haven't I taught you anything?"

"Father," Junior said gratefully, "you taught us all to hunt!"

"And to look manly!" Joe added.

Adding onto his twin's statement, Jack said, "And how to eat properly!"

"Father," Junior added, "without you, we would ALL be like that red-headed nerd; scrawny, unattractive, irritating-"

"How dare you!" Jordan spoke up, entering the room in a storm. Seeing as Peter was the only one of her seven dimwitted brothers who actually_ spoke_ to her, she knew the boy to be a wonderful person to be around, and was, therefore, very protective of him when he refused to fight his brawny brothers back. Fuming, she got her face a mere three inches away from her eldest brother's face and yelled, "Peter's twice the man you cowards will ever be! If this princess is anything but extraordinary, she is not good enough for him! He-" She was cut off by a stern slap across the cheek, so strong it made her lose her balance and fall to the ground.

"That's ENOUGH." Gaston said, dusting his hands together, "You ought to be ashamed, calling MY boys cowards."

Glaring from the floor, holding her cheek, Jordan hissed, "Peter's you boy too."

Grinding his teeth, her father muttered, "He's a disgrace."

"He's brilliant!" Jordan exclaimed, getting onto her feet and into her father's face, "And he's kind, and caring, and well mannered! You boys could learn a thing or two from him about attracting women."

Shocked at being dubbed a 'boy,' Gaston stood open-mouthed as a very satisfied Jordan smiled and walked out of the room, pushing the twins aside as she left.

Snapping out of it, Gaston said to his worried-looking sons, "That woman," he said through clenched teeth, "is getting on my last nerve." He then stormed out of the room, probably to go hunting to blow off steam.

As the door shut, an evil grin crept upon Joe's face, "Brothers," He said sinisterly, "what say you to taking the _unworthy_ princess out of Peter's _superior_ presence?"

His bothers laughed evilly with him and they soon hatched a plan.

****

One must admit that having a princess on your arm gets you a lot of attention. Peter realized this as they entered the main part of the village, as people stopped what they were doing mid-way and stared at him as he 'escorted' the princess to the book shop. A little uneasy, Peter asked, "Do people always stare at you this much?"

Danielle looked around the square observingly, "No." She said at last, "The number seems to have gone up."

"I guess they're staring at me." Peter said apologetically, "I guess it didn't occur to them that I could attract women." Seeing the princesses questioning look, he explained, "My brothers are somewhat infamous for... umm..."

Raising an eyebrow, Danielle said, "Being erotic?" The boy blushed and shook his head, the girl tried again, "Promiscuous?"

"That's it." He said, "You have a very large vocabulary, princess."

The girl giggled, "Thanks. I owe it to my mother's shoving books down my throat and my father supplying her with said books."

Peter raised an eyebrow, "I see."

"No you don't." Danielle said, looking at him, "Not many people do, though; understand."

"I never knew my mother." Peter replied sheepishly, "And Gaston isn't exactly the book buying type. He and my brothers call me a nerd."

The princess smiled mischievously as they got to the book shop's entrance, and said as she let go of his arm, "Well I like nerds." She then quickly kissed his cheek before disappearing into the book shop.

Turning a light shade of pink, Peter stared into space as the girl got her book, touching his cheek as if in his sleep. The girl came out of the shop and giggled at the boy's state.

Snapping back to normal, Peter blushed more and rubbed his neck with his hand, "Got your book?"

"Don't tell me you've never been kissed by a girl before." Danielle said, ignoring his question and walking up to him.

"Well, I..." He began, turning a little pinker, and changed the subject, pointing to the left and walking that way, "The meadow's this way."

"I don't believe it!" Danielle teased, running up next to him, "A Gaston, who are famous for womanizing, who had never been kissed on the cheek before!"

"Oh, it's not like you've been kissed either." The boy said darkly.

"I have an excuse."

"Really?"

"Really."

"And this excuse is...?"

"I've been in a hermit castle my whole life." The girl concluded.

The boy snorted to hold back a laugh, "That's your big excuse?"

"Yes." Danielle insisted, "I haven't been able to make real friends, in the castle and all, and in the handful of times I've been down here I've gone straight to my grandfather's and back. No socializing, so definitely no time for boys."

Peter smiled in a disbelieving way at her, "But isn't it a princesses job to find a prince to take over the kingdom?"

The girl snorted, "What kingdom?" She asked, "Everyone is town is either terrified of their king or doesn't know he exists. That's not much of a kingdom, if you ask me."

The boy shrugged, "Good point. But still," he said as they walked off the paved road and onto a dirt one, "even if there's no kingdom, there's still an heirship to keep going. And that's all you really hear princesses do, really, try to find 'prince charming' and marry him and all."

Danielle was taken aback, "Not true!" She exclaimed, stopping, "Princesses do a great deal more than you think we do!"

"I didn't say I thought that." Peter said apologetically, "I just meant-"  
"The stereotype princess?" Danielle huffed, "Princesses like me get no respect because of those dumb blondes who accidentally lock themselves in a tower and wait ditzily (a.n.: totally a word) for a gorgeous prince to 'rescue' her and all that crap. I'm sick of it!" She then closed her eyes hard and tears started to leak from them.

Peter went over and put his arms comfortingly on the girl's shoulders as she cried tears of anger and frustration, "I'm confused for the Gaston stereotype a lot as well."

Realizing that she had just done that, the princess apologized, "I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." He said quickly, "You're stereotype seems as worse as mine. You're taken as a bubble-headed ditz, and I'm mistaken to be a suave womanizer."

"And really, we're the exact opposite." The girl added, drying her tears, "Guess we're in the same boat, huh?"

"Looks that way." Peter nodded.

Smiling, the girl threw her arms around the boy's neck in an embrace, catching the boy off guard and making him turn pink in the face, "I'm glad someone understands." She said happily.

Hugging her back (somewhat awkwardly), Peter replied, "Me too."

****

**Tee hee. The pinkness. **

**What do you think the three brothers will shell out to break the two up? More like; what SHOULD they do. Seriously, I have no idea. PM me some ideas, I need them.**


End file.
